Enchantment
by guiltshow
Summary: In a time where the orgins of Japan are slowly being devoured with influences from the West, young Fujioka Haruhi decides she wants nothing to do it. She has no say when she is being forced to join a school to become a lady. She then meets them...
1. Protectorate

Enchantment

**By: Guiltshow**

_Disclaimer: I only own my cold. D; _

**Chapter One: Protectorate**  
__

* * *

__

Silence was all that a young girl wanted. She wanted to sit in the forest in silence.

She felt at peace, and at home. She had felt safe, as if nothing would attack her because of her hidden protector. A hidden protector certainly did sound insanely idiotic, but she knew that he was there - just watching in the same silence that she had enjoyed. Sometimes she would talk to him, this ominous being, and leave food for him. She never stayed to see if he was there; she simply thought that he was a forest spirit, and needed respect.

The relationship between the girl and the thing had been nothing to speak of. No one cared to ask what she was doing, after all she was a girl. Girls, ladies, women - whatever category you put them did not change the fact that they were female. Females were nothing to look forward to or respect unless you wanted to have heirs to your family. Somehow no one noticed that from the time she could walk to her current age of seventeen, she had spent hours in the woods. Those woods...

The woods had a certain alluring quality to them. They held a mysterious aura that was emitted from every living and nonliving thing. Some would believe that this was no more special than any other forest. Others had been forewarned due to folklore. How many young, beautiful demons would sit there and wait for the fairest maidens, and handsome, young men. They sat there and waited until one day they would confront them. The demonic creatures would lure them in with their heart's desires...and then they would never be seen again.

At first, people were concerned for the young Fujioka; however, she kept coming back after each escapade in the forest. Many were curious, but as time went by, the rumors slowly subsided.

She loved the spring - it meant the smell of all the flora and the fauna. The bright colors, and the dew residing on the grass made it seem simply peaceful and wonderful.

She thought the summer wasn't the best, but loved the shade the trees had provided. She loved to sit near a flowing, soft-spoken stream in her summer yukata and read her newest novel.

She thought the autumn was beautiful, with the leaves changing and falling on the dirt paths.

Even though she thought favoritism was wrong, she couldn't help but love winter the most. The cold chilled her bones, and kept her on her feet. She was more alert, yet she still reveled in the wild breeze. It was much better than in town.

Where she lived, the influences of far off countries had been incorporated into her town. Even though they kept most traditions, you slowly saw the automobiles parade in the street, and the new styles of the west were crept in. Soon, she had to literally count the seconds before she got into the clean air of the forest. More factories were being built, and she had seen many girls begining to wear the newest, revealing fashions.

Determined to keep away from the new trends, and her over-concerned father she cut her hair. She deliberately tried to be the opposite of what was currently in fashion. She would work on a farm, and she would wear men's apparel. All this was a scandel. Once the villagers noticed that she simply didn't care, the less scandalous it became.

Returning from a hard day of herding cows, Fujioka changed to a simple, cotton dress and put an apron on to manage her father's bar. She would know how and what customers wanted, and everyone was attracted to her simpleness.

"My daughter...I wish you would become more feminine."

"By feminine, I suppose you mean to become a trollop. I believe this better. Plus, if I were to become more lady-like, wouldn't you think I would be defiled by most men?"

"AH! You are so right, my little daughter. Daddy will make sure none of those good-for-nothing men step near you. As your father I shall protect you!"

"I'm perfectly fine by myself. I can't find myself needing help from a father who can't even remember to pick up after himself."

"Oh, daughter. Daddy still loves you."

"Hm..."

As she tried not to be suffocated by her over-bearing, adoring, cross-dresser of a father, her mind began to wander off to the events that happened earlier that morning...when she finally had met him.

"Daughter, dearest...you smell like wood chips and cinnamon and...what is that other smell...hmm..."

"Father," the young Fujioka briskly stated. "I'm tired. Can I go take a bath?"

"Sure. DARLING, oh dear. You aren't getting sick, are you? You go ahead and go upstairs. I'll go get someone to start some food."

"Really, father, I just need a shower." She hugged him lightly, and made her way upstairs.

"I'll never get how strange she is..." The reigning Fujioka sighed, and quickly fixed his corset. "Back to business." Thus he began to treat customers at his owned bar.

Upstairs, the brown-haired girl sat on her bed, inhaling her jacket. Sure there were rips and tears, but the smell wasn't gone. His only proof of existence was that jacket, and his wonderful aroma. She placed it in a secluded part of her small closet, and grabbed her things to go outside. Stepping out in her bare feet, the sensation of the cold was sent through her feet and into her veins. It was as cold as his hand against her cheek. She sighed, shaking her head. She made her way to the small, private spring that was unoccupied. Slipping into the closed area, she stripped down, and slowly lowered herself so that the warmth would engulf her whole body and soul.

Sinking into the small bath, her eyes shut as she tried to remember him...

_'Stepping into the woods, she felt no harm...but she felt no comfort. Where was he? He wasn't there to protect her. Not seeing him, she could have felt incredibly silly. How did she even know he was real?_

_Sitting on a vacant log, she opened up to the next chapter of her book. Being sucked into another realm, she didn't hear the disturbed rustle of the bushes, nor did she realize that it had become extremely quiet. She shifted her position on the rock, and simply glanced up to see some thing not very welcoming. Stumbling onto her back, she let out a small 'oof' of surprise. The large, gray wolf stalked closer as it bore it's fangs. She tried to get up, and turned to run away. She felt faint, because she knew that she was now surrounded by a pack of hungry, and quite unfriendly looking wolves. _

_'Never...judge a book by it's cover,' she thought weakly, as she smiled softly at the hunched over wolf to her left. 'They are probably nice...hopefully they just want your food...Listen to yourself! You think they are here to have a tea party? They aren't here just to say hello and ask how the weather is...' She frowned at her realistic, pessimistic side began to talk to her. As one lunged towards her, she knew that the realistic side had one again. Bracing herself on a conveniently located placed tree, she covered her face in her palms and turned to collide with a tall, cold figure. 'I didn't even have to ask...for help.' She stared in awe at the dark figure, as he shoved her away, barely missing her back and instead shredded the back of her jacket. Had she been in a more confident mood, she would have reprimanded herself for crying at a time like this._

_Her shadowy protector moved strong and silent like the trees on a stormy day. His whole appearance made her shiver, and she fell to her knees, shutting her eyes in a swift moment. When she heard the growling and squeals of agony subside, she looked up to see him there. Blood smeared his face, more of it around his mouth than anywhere else. For that moment only, his eyes burned through her - their blood red color penetrating her defenses. He looked at her shocked face, and his beautiful face frowned._

_Even when he looked utterly morbid and sad, his eerie beauty was still there. The more he stood there, with a stoic face and frown, the more she could tell how handsome and unreal he looked._

_Not exactly matching an Angel of Death but certainly coming close, her eyes couldn't tear off of him. She felt as if she wanted to trace his high cheek bones, and his long neck. His pale skin and jet black hair seemed lifeless, but he was still...enchanting. _

_  
Managing to stand up, she wobbled before falling forward. She didn't even see him move, but he was there to catch her. A wave of cold was sent down her spine as he wrapped one arm around her small waist and effortlessly pulled her to her feet. Both stared at each other; the young tomboy felt less scared as she stared mindlessly into his abyss-like brown eyes. She cocked her head to the side, and blinked. As she smiled weakly when the back of his hand brushed away the dirt on her cheek. Opening her mouth to thank him, he suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone in the woods like before. Only she heard his voice. She heard the velvet smooth voice, with a soothing ring to it when this man...this creature simply said: You are welcome, Haruhi...'_

"Haruhi..."

Fujioka Haruhi's eyes tore away from the yellow moon, and turned to a girl her own age.

"Good evening, Renge-san. I'm almost done." She quickly hoisted herself out of the bath and changed with speed. With a towel drying her hair, she bowed to her classmate. "Sorry it took me so long."

"Ohoho!" Renge giggled, her hand covering her mouth. "It is no problem. After all, only a woman spends her time in a bath because she has been with a man. Haruhi, I never took you for the type. OHOHO! Such love and deceit. Your poor, cross-dressing father doesn't even know that a man has stolen your heart! Ohoho!"

"Renge-san, you got all that because I took slightly longer in the bath?"

"Why, yes, my dear Haruhi." She put her hands on her hips, and leaned in towards Haruhi. "You smell like wood chips, cinnamon...and mint." The polar opposite of Haruhi rose a delicate eyebrow and tsked. "Just tell me if you need any help, Haruhi! I would be glad to help you and your forbidden love. OHOHOHO!"

Before Haruhi could object, Renge pushed her out and closed the door. Haruhi sighed. She wasn't with a man...she was with - She didn't know what to think.

"I give up..." She sighed, and continued to her small room in the attic of the bar. Turning on an oil lamp, she laid out her futon. She then put away her book with the rest of her collection on a wall full of shelving; She proceded to lay down on her bedding, and sighed yet again for good measure. Just who was this man? How did he know her? Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him?

In her heart built only for one, Haruhi was just beginning to bloom into her adulthood. With so many inexperienced situations to experience, she didn't know how to cope with the first out of many. Fujioka Haruhi had one thing that could stop her from searching for him again tomorrow. One thing that she thought was deplorable. That one thing was a new school her father had enrolled her into. She loved that it had a library, and thought she was there to learn. She quickly found out that it wasn't for that at all. This school was clearly to torture her. She could hear her father laughing his wig off as he told her the great news.

"Starting on the weekends my little darling, you shall be attending school: A school for young girls to grow into marvelous ladies. It's a new thing for Japan. It is called adequate school! My little Haruhi will become a lady!"

This sounded simply demonic, in Haruhi's opinion; she knew tomorrow would be the worst day of her life...

__

* * *

__

**A/N** - Done! The first chapter of Enchantment! Woooooohoooo! I hope you enjoyed. This is the prologue in away, but I hate confusing myself so it is chapter one. Yes. This is in Japan, but with Western influences. I refuse to say which era it is, because then I will have to research it to make sure the story is accurate. Yes. Aha. And the lines FINALLY WORK AGAIN!

I meant to be vague on her guardian's description. Yep.

Please read and review at the bottom. No need for insightful things(though they are loved); Just type 'That was cool!' or something. Tell me beautiful lies. I need to hear them.

Stay tuned for next week when Haruhi 'mistakens' a teacher for somebody else, and meet most of the Host Club.

Ja ne, Jordan.


	2. A Wild Beast

**Enchantment**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: I do not own_.

A Wild Beast

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

* * *

Haruhi quickly woke up to the sound of a girlish shrill. Her chest and her hands and her whole body was shaking. She looked at the door frame, her father now entering her room. She blinked, and watched his face grow pale.

"Darling daughter, are you alright? Did you have a night terror?"

"No...I just saw something...Sorry to wake you father."

Her concerned father sauntered over to her, placing a warm hand on her forehead. He kissed her cheek and tucked her back into bed.

"Alright my dear, sleep well."

"Good night, father."

He left her alone in the room, and she couldn't stop the earthquake that was erupting from her body. Her dream was something new and inexperienced. She looked out the small window that was adjacent to her bed. As she stared at the forest, the pale, round moon bore into her eyes forcefully. The young Fujioka had her gaze diverted to the gravitational pull of the moon. Its illuminating light had cascaded into her room; this tangible object seemed to comfort her in indescribable ways.

As Haruhi slowly lowered her gaze, she felt disconnected once again. Looking back up at the moon, she knew that some where, her protector was staring at it himself. Her eyes tried to stay on target, but she felt an eerie presence cast her off into a wave of dreams.

She tried to refuse, but couldn't. There were many things she couldn't remember: the screams, the thrashing, and the pain. She couldn't tell if those things had happened. All she knew was that once she shifted back into sleep, she would dream about him again.

The same scenario would occur, and she would be helpless, and defenseless. He would be there, in pure white. Her savior of protection. Closing her eyes to shut out the negative, she opened them again to see the same scene as before...only in reality this time.

He had saved her, but did she notice the blood lust in his eyes? Did she see that the corpses of the wolves had chunks taken out of them? Did she even see the quickly , subtle lick of his lips?

Did she just deny her the reality, not wanting to see the rabid man in front of her?

He was in reality, handsome. He also looked primal yet defined. His Adam's apple moved as he let out a growl of dismissal to let anything out there know what was to become of them if they touched this female.

Haruhi didn't deny herself these things, otherwise she wouldn't have remembered. She instead decided to look at the aura of sadness and self disappointment that surrounded him. She saw the care and concern rising up in his eyes. He almost looked slightly(but coldly) embarrassed as he stared at her feet. She remembered finally that his first pale face had grown slightly in color in the past few seconds. None of that mattered, though...

It was her who made the first move.

It was her hand who reached out, but withdrew.

It was her who wanted to speak to him.

It was her who smiled first at him.

It was her who decided that the lustful man in front of her was her protector.

She only screamed because she didn't want to admit it. Her brown eyes, filled with wisdom and knowledge, had also been sheltered from the violence and the gore of real life during the time.

She slowly let the cold sweat drift off her back, and she went back to sleep; Those haunting, melodious eyes soothing her with silent apologies while she slept.

The sun had removed the moon of it's post, and had woken up Haruhi for the morning. Getting up, she looked at her door. On it hung a very Victorian dress. She looked at the deep hues of yellow and the low cut bust line. She choked, and jumped up from her bed.

"Over my dead body will I wear that stupidious thing!" She whispered, and smiled coyly to herself. She was glad to have been a step ahead of her beloved father. She picked up a hinged floor board and brought up a manly uniform. It looked tattered and still in good condition. Placing it in her bag, Haruhi made sure to hide it well underneath her two novels she planned on reading.

Stubbornly putting on the dress, she stared at herself in the mirror in the hallway. To herself she looked utterly ridiculous and decided that she was right to believe so.

Placing on her brown boots- which she hid underneath the over exaggerated length of the dress- she made her way down stares.

"KAWAII." her father cried, and began to randomly bounce around the room. She looked at the early working men arriving at the bar, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable as their gazes drifter down her stature. She narrowed her eyes, and turned to her father.

"I must be off. I will see you later after I come back from this satanic cult."

"I know you will love it, dearest!"

With that, she left to go to school. It was particularly cold this morning, and she cursed silently that she forgot her coat. Shivering, she made her way down the streets. She felt her eye twitch more than once when sexist cat calls could be heard. She fought the urge to forget them all, and open her sailor's mouth. She noticed the time on the town clock, and let out a gasp. She wasn't one who didn't arrive on time. Oh no. She had to get there ten minutes prior, no matter what the circumstances. She began to run, which looked like a wobble with her heavy dress. She didn't even see the place that caused gravity to embrace her. Hitting the snow, she let out a cry of anguish. It was cold, and suddenly the low-cut dress seemed very, very, very ridiculous.

"Haruhi..."

She looked up and gasped at him. He looked as stoic as ever. Offering a hand, he hoisted her up with effort.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san."

"Kyoya-sensei..."

"What?"

"Judging by your appearance," he casually scanned her body making her slightly flushed with anger and embarrassment, "You will be attending the new school for girls. It so happens that I, along with a few, selected others, are going to be teaching one of your classes." His blank face suddenly was broken as a slight smirk graced his carved jaw. He couldn't really tell if she was shaking from anger or the cold. He decided on the latter of the two. "Haruhi...You really shouldn't be so careless. Ranka-san would have a fit if he knew I wasn't taking care of you." With that being said, the nice jacket Kyoya had worn was suddenly on Haruhi's shoulders.

"T-Thank you, Kyoya-sa-"

"Sensei, Haruhi, sensei."

"Please," Haruhi muttered. "Like I would ever call you sensei."

"Whatever you say, Haruhi-_chan_."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Suddenly they narrowed once she saw his face.

"Sadist..." She sighed, and continued to walk with her upperclassman, and now teacher.

She never liked being called 'Haruhi-chan'; Kyoya learned this when dirt was thrown in his face when he met her: he was 17 and she was 15. Growing up with Haruhi wasn't the most exciting thing that had happened to the young man, but it certainly had it's quirks. He was glad to find someone so nonchalant, and so utterly careless about the classier things in life. She liked to read, and take walks in that ridiculous forest with those filthy creatures. He had grown fond of her over the years they spent together.

Haruhi couldn't see how Kyoya didn't age. It was the one thing that baffled her mind. Sure, he was handsome, and wealthy...and his elegant looks never seemed to lack luster, but he hadn't changed. His height- which was insanely tall-, his whole persona hadn't changed. She never could ask why he didn't looked older...it was just too weird. The random disappearances also seemed a bit odd and out of place as well.

None-the-less, Haruhi found Kyoya to be a sadistic, manipulative, charming, and ruthless man. The more she tried to escape, the more he pulled her in. She just could not avoid him...

"Haruhi-_chan_, I would like my jacket back." He simply said as they neared the building. She shrugged it off and let out a murmur of thanks. Slipping away from him, she quickly needed to find a restroom of some sort. She hated the dress...she loathed it. It was a life or death matter that this wretched dress would soon be disposed of...and if Haruhi had anything to do about it: it would be incinerated.

"OH MY!" A loud shrill was echoed through the hallway. "You! Young girl! Did it hurt when you fell?"

Haruhi blinked, and turned around...suddenly regretting that turn. She saw before her...a blonde-haired man, rushing towards in a dash. It didn't make sense, he reminded her of her father - which was never good.

"Um...I haven't fallen."

"Oh?" He sounded surprised, and took her hand in his own, smooth hand. His lips brushed it gently in a chaste manner before she abruptly pulled away from him. "I thought an angel like yourself would have fallen from heaven. Your beauty...it is like a million moonbeams, gravitating towards me as I stare wishfully into your brown, doe-like eyes. I am captivated by your beauty. What is your name, oh fairest maiden?"

Haruhi stared as violet eyes peered from below(for the French man thought it was best to sink to his knees during his dramatic monologue), her mind was wondering who let him out of the asylum close by.

"Haruhi-_chan_?" A certain, fellow with glasses couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Kyoya-kun! Oh Kyoya-kun, I have missed you. It's been a hundred years has it not since the last time I saw you!"

"You are over exaggerating, Tamaki..." His eyes shifted delibertly from Tamaki to Haruhi, and Tamaki let out a small, awkward laugh.

"I suppose I am. AHAHA!" He roared, and suddenly stopped in his mid-laugh. "Haruhi...what a beautiful name!" He spun around, and pulled a rose from somewhere. Haruhi made a mental note to ask him later. "A rose for a rose..."

"Shakespeare. Who knew someone like you could actually think of it, ne Tama-chan?" A young boy stated with an undertone of hate.

"Oh. Hunny-san! I didn't know you were there," cried the man as he elegantly flung himself to embrace the young boy, only his plans were quickly twharted as this kidstepped gracefully to the side.

Haruhi stared with a new-found confusion. She couldn't quite grasp the situation. She never knew where Kyoya had been before he came here. Nor did she know what the little blonde boy was doing in a place like this.

"Allow me to clarify, Haruhi-_chan_," mused Kyoya, as his slender forefinger pushed his glasses along the bridge of his nose. "The man, who I know as Suoh Tamaki, is on the floor. To the right of him is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny-san for short. Hunny-san has come here from Germany, and is here to tutor people in table manners, whilst Tamaki is here to educate the women to have a second language of French and to play the basics of a piano. Thus, you, along with the other girls here, will be well-bred for when a suitable suitor finds you acceptable to marry."

"Sounds sexist..." Haruhi sighed, as she glared at Kyoya and that smart-assed grin he bared.

"Times change, Haruhi-_chan_." He let out with a sigh and looked at Hunny. "Hunny-san, have you taken your nap today?"

"Oh. You are so smart, aren't you Kyo-chan?" Haruhi stared in awe. Someone was awfully rude. The sarcasm and malice dripped from the young boy's mouth. "I'm sure it was a pleasure to meet you, Haru-chan." He then walked off to leave them alone.

"How long since it happened, Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki asked, brushing his dark slacks free of dirt.

"About about eight years ago it occurred."

"Poor kid."

"What do you mean? How old is he?" Haruhi stopped their conversation, her hands placed stubbornly on her hips.

"He is -"

Tamaki opened his mouth but was silenced by stuffed rabbit being throttled into his face.

"Haru-chan, I'm sure my age shouldn't be of concern, ne?" Despite the smile that graced his face, he certainly didn't look happy. "Tama-chan, can I have Bun-bun back?"

"Uh...sure, Hunny-san."

Tamaki scrambled to get up, and was about to protest when Haruhi grabbed the pink bunny from his grasp. Walking over to the satanically evil child, she picked him up with skill and began to walk.

"Haruhi...I wouldn't do that -" Tamaki alertly said, as he came a stride behind her.

"Tamaki-san, Hunny-san isn't in condition to teach. I'll take him to get his sleep, but you should save your concern for your first class.'

"But-"

"Haruhi-_chan _is right, Tamaki. Let us go. I expect to see you later, Haruhi-chan."

"Bastard..." she mumbled, and fought the urge to say anything more inappropriate.

As they walked, it was surprising to Haruhi that Hunny didn't say anything. She peered down to see him sleeping, his body curled into her, as he held this 'Bun-bun' close. Her eyes grew wide, and they became watery. Staring down at the young boy who was crying silently in his sleep, she couldn't help but feel attached to him. She wondered where his parents were, and why he was here. So many questions floated into her mind, but only one needed to be answered: Why did he feel so alone?

Stopping mid-way in her strides, she saw an empty hallway to her left. She slunk into the soothing quiet, and found a luxurious love seat placed against the wall of the hallway; it's velvet cushions faced a large window overlooking a large kio pond. Laying down Hunny, she sat beside him and put the coat she had brought to relieve herself from the constraints of the dress. As she smoothing his silky, blonde hair out of his face, she felt moved again by the emotions Haruhi hated herself: her maternal instincts.

'Damn them. I would have it better if I were a man.' She wistfully thought, and looked out the window. "Dear mother in Heaven..." Her soft voice echoed through the empty corridor, the Roman columns absorbed the sounds of it. The finished result was a haunting echo. As she brushed off cookie crumbs from her buttered-colored dress, she questioned the motives of the school board. He certainly didn't look as if he qualified for the teaching of manners. Shrugging off doubt, she leaned back into the chair with her hand stationed protectively on his back. She demonstrated an old, Fujioka remedy called the back-rub to soothe this tiny lad. With the stillness, and the silence Haruhi couldn't help but drift off into a land of dreams.

In her dreams, she was consumed and comforted by the darkness that surrounded her. It was only her, and her protector. She watched him draw nearer to her. His eyes ravenously scanned her confound body, and his mouth opened slightly but closed. He wore what Kyoya and Tamaki had worn: sleek, black pants, and a buttoned up white shirt. The jacket that was suppose to accompany it was gone. She blinked at him, and smiled hesitantly as he was face to face with her.

"Haruhi..."

Her throat tightened as he spoke her name; her face was undoubtedly red at this moment. The back of his hand was cold again as it brushed against her cheek. Their faces drew nearer. She felt his cool, mint breath against her lips, and she shut her eyes to await the next action. A minute passed and nothing happened. Opening her eyelids she stared at the sight before her. This man, her protector, was on the floor. His eyes looked up at her, they were now black like coal. His face looked strained as he let out a cry of agony.

"Haruhi, help me. Please."

His monotone voice was laced with inklings of rich tone and texture. She rushed towards him, but stopped as he began to change...She shut her eyes, and covered her ears to dull the screams.

"Haruhi. Go."

She opened her eyes to see him. But he wasn't himself. His clothes were torn, his body was covered with black fur. He still held his human stature, but his primal stares and growls made her chilled in fear.

"Haruhi..."

She opened her eyes, a faint sweat had broken out.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" The little boy cried as he shook her, tears rolling down his eyes. He gasped when realization that she awoke dawned on him. She let out a yelp of surprise as he pounced on her. It formed into a warm embrace. "Haru-chan. Haru-chan don't scare me and Bun-bun like that. Okay?" He cried, as his chubby fingers dropped Bun-bun so he could fully hug her. Needless to say, those unwanted motherly hormones took over her and she instantly hugged him back.

"Sh...Hunny-san. I won't scare you again." She patted his head, not knowing why she would apologize. Did she do something wrong?

"Ne, Haru-chan! We skipped school today." Hunny sighed, as he climbed off her lap and looked at her.

"Oh. What a shame." Haruhi said with sarcasm. "Hunny-san, where are you staying?"

"Um...ano. I don't know. Heehee." He laughed, and Haruhi was amazed at what nap would do to him. He looked so innocent and adorable now. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Well, my father owns a bar, and he would love for you to stay...I'm sure of it." She couldn't help but ease into a smile as he began to dance with his stuffed animal.

"Bun-bun! Look! We get to go live with Haru-chan!" He cried in an eccentric joy. Haruhi got up, and stared down at her butterscotch dress and sighed. Picking up her bag, she turned to Hunny.

"Hunny-san. I need to go change real quick." She pointed to a closet, and nodded towards him. "So, you need to keep guard while I change, alright?"

"Ja. Ich tue mein bestes!"(1) He said seriously, and stood at attention while she changed. Finally relieving herself from the horrid dress, she told Hunny it was okay to let her out. As she walked out, she saw Hunny smile at Bun-bun. "Can we go to your house, Haru-chan?"

"I don't think that will be the best decision, Hunny-san," spoke a cold voice. They both turned to see Kyoya staring at Hunny in disapproval. "Hunny-san, I still don't know if you can control your-"

"Anschlag...(2)" whispered Hunny as he stared at Kyoya. "Kyo-chan...I know I'm not experienced like you are but...I won't do anything bad. I promise. I'll go to you if need be..."

The once happy Hunny now looked crumpled as he stared at the marble flooring. Haruhi's eyes narrowed as she took a step beside Hunny and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will be fine, Kyoya-san. I offered, and if he doesn't accept, I will find it quite rude. Now, let's go Hunny."

"Yes..." He mustered up a smile, and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Kyo-chan. I'm not hungry. Don't worry."

"You aren't hungry? Oh...Well, my father was making pastries today-" Haruhi was cut off by a blissful sigh.

"Mmm. Pastries. Haru-chan. I'm hungry for sweets. I'm not hungry for anything else though!"

"Alright. We will see you tomorrow, Kyoya-san."

"I'm sure we will, Haruhi-chan." He stared at the fading silhouettes. "She is mine, Hunny-san." He murmured, and sharply turned to leave to his estate.

Arriving home, Haruhi wasn't surprised that her father was extremely excited for their new house guest. Hunny was happy for the food(all sweets of course). Haruhi left them to bond and departed for her room. She hung up the awful, frilled, low-cut, demonic dress of hell in her small closet. She took out her maroon jacket, and inhaled. The scent still hadn't left. Putting it on, she grabbed her ruck-sack and filled it with food.

She slipped out of the back door, her book in hand as she left for the woods.

"Haruhi. Go."

She paused again, and stared at the edge of the forest. Stepping a foot in, she saw the bushes make sound. A dark figure walked towards her, as she stepped back. She stared at him. Wasn't it just a dream? She rushed towards the crumpling mass of a body. She caught his fall, as she went down on her knees. Laying him down, she looked at the cuts that deformed his broad shoulders and his face. Her eyes swept over his wounds, and felt her eyes water. She took off her jacket that was already cut in the back and made the best of it. She resourcefully used the water she had brought, and tried to dress his wounds. Not being a skilled medic, but having read books on the matter, she did a mediocre job with the bandages. She stared down at him, his chest heaving, his body sweating as his eyes were shut tight.

"Haruhi..."

"Shh...It's okay, Mori(3)," She whispered to her protector. Her hand swept down and brushed away some dirt from his pale face. Her eyes connected with his, and her faced slowly drew closer to his when he snapped up, his chest emitted a low growl. She turned to see Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Haruhi," Kyoya stated. "Get away from this trash."

"Kyoya...calm down." Tamaki said lightly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Leave me be, Tamaki. I've seen him leering at Haruhi ever since she was a little girl."

"Ah. I was looking out for her." The bandaged up man said with such confidence. She stared at him, and he gave her a silent smile through his eyes.

"Hm. Lusting for her blood isn't what I call protection." Kyoya stated.

"Ne, Kyo-chan? Tama-chan? What is the matter - oh. Takashi. Hi." Hunny grinned boyishly, rubbing his head as he stepped out of the bushes. Takashi's nostrils flared as he stared at Hunny; He jumped up and looked at them in disbelief.

"Him, too? How could you do that...to a little kid." Takashi's confidence had now fallen as he stared at Hunny.

"It wasn't us." Tamaki said, placing his hands up in the air half-heartedly.

"What is going on?"

They all stared at Haruhi, as she stared up at them. She couldn't understand what was happening. Kyoya moved so fast, she could barely see his blur. Grabbing her elbow, he yanked her away from Takashi.

"We are leaving. Haruhi. Listen, if you value your life you will never step foot in here. That monster...he stares at you as if you were to be eaten. It's truly disgusting. Let us go."

Haruhi stared at them, and took a step back. She stared at Tamaki, Kyoya and Hunny to her left, and then an angry Takashi to her left. Feeling something over come her, she swooned, and fainted into the arms of Tamaki.

"Thank you, Tamaki. Lets go."

"Sorry, Takashi. I hope to see you again, ne?" Hunny smiled weakly as he saw Takashi tremble in rage. They were suddenly gone, leaving Takashi...alone again. He looked down at his and saw the feral claws beginning to form. He let out a bellow of anguish and anger. Punching a tree to his right, he slouched to the floor.

"Haruhi..." He said blankly, staring at the items left on the ground. He took them and placed them in her bag. Not tonight, or maybe not the next night...but someday soon he would return it. And when he decided this, he made sure never to let another emotion seep through his soul. Any feeling might put her in danger.

* * *

**A/N** - Phew. That chapter is long(well to me).Long 8 pages in size ten font. I hope you enjoyed. I don't think I have it in me to write another 4,000+ chapter(unless you bribe me with reviews) Aheh. You guys probably are already forming your guesses, if I'm not that obvious maybe it will be more easy to figure just a part of my plot.

Thank you guys so much for your reviews(and your alerts/favorites); It truly means a lot to me. I know I need to hurry up and finish A Chance To Change, and to write more for Doki Doki and Gravity BUT I couldn't resist this. I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. School has been a killer.

1)Translated to: Yes. I will do my best.

2)Translated to: Stop.

3)Hokay, so Mori means forest so she called him Mori. No, she doesn't have ESP or anything. Aheh.

Read and review. Thanks.


	3. Interventions

**Enchantment**

**By**: Guiltshow

Disclaimer:I do not own OHSHC or The Hush Sound

Chapter Three: Interventions

_the sea is wine red_

_this is the death of beauty_

_the doves have died_

_the lovers have lied_

* * *

"Mori..." Haruhi mumbled as she tossed in her bed. Hunny stared at her from afar, his body illuminating from the cascading light of the moon. A frown hung on his face as his brown eyes looked at the young girl with confusion. "Mori...don't leave...need...you."

Her incoherent thoughts had escaped from her lips as she stayed deep in slumber. Tamaki had left her to Hunny's care after putting her to sleep. Kyoya's lips were kept in a frigid, straight line as he looked down at the young German. He forewarned Hunny of what would happen if Haruhi went back into that "filthy forest". Had Hunny not been so calm, he would have started an argument with his upperclassmen. Kyoya may have had charm bestowed on him, but charm would not have got him anywhere with Hunny's brute force.

He stared down at his hands, and squeezed them tightly with force. He needed to eat soon, his body already was beginning to drain from color. A sudden pulse went through his body as he let out a choked cry. Hunny fell out of the chair and onto the floor, sweat began to pour out onto his back and face. He began to crawl down the window, and stumbled out onto the roof, and then rolled off the second floor onto the grass.

"Shit..." Hunny swore as he got up. He needed to get far away from Haruhi. He began to crawl to a tree. Leaning against it, his back hunched over in agony as he let out another choked breath. He felt his teeth turn sharp and pointed. Struggling to control a new side of him, his facade slowly disappeared.

"Hunny...?" Haruhi whispered as she came out of the house. She froze when she saw his beautiful face. The man before her wasn't Hunny anymore. He stared at her, his brown eyes now a piercing blue, his blond hair longer than normal. She walked over to him, and wondered how he got a few inches taller than her. Staring up into his cold face, she looked at his pained expression. "Are-Are you alright...?"

"I need...food..." He let out in a hoarse whisper. Haruhi gasped at his fangs appearing as his whole body shook when he took breaths. She saw tears form in his eyes and her hand went up to brush them away. His body temperature wasn't human anymore; when her hand made contact with his face, shivers coursed through her spine. "Haruhi...please...I need you..." He stared down at her body hungrily. She gulped, and took a step back. Her mind was torn into two. She took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand.

"Dear mother in heaven...help me." She mumbled, and went to go inside but was stopped. Hunny's vice-grip on her hand halted her body.

"Haruhi...forgive me..." He whispered, and drew her in near. His cold lips were placed on her shoulder, and she let out a soft cry as his tongue moistened her skin.

"Hu-hunny...what are you - AH!" She cried as fangs pulsed into her skin where her neck met her shoulders. She felt herself become weaker and weaker, and was suddenly very dizzy as a minute passed. Suddenly, Hunny withdrew, and Haruhi felt tears fall on her shoulder. She turned around to see Hunny crying only now in his original form.

"I'm sorry Haruhi...I'm sorry. Don't hate me..." Only more tears fell as she swept him into her cradling arms.

"Hunny. You need to explain things to me. Come now..." The tomboy was so afraid, but was so concerned for her new friend. Somehow Haruhi felt as if Hunny would never harm her on purpose.

When Haruhi cleaned the two holes in her neck and placed a bandage on them she crawled back into bed where Hunny was. She faced him, and saw him sleeping. So many questions probed her mind, but she didn't have the heart to wake up the...thing in front of her.

Haruhi was not stupid. The cold temperature, the fangs, the sucking of her blood all lead to the conclusion that Hunny was a vampire. It just made things more complicated. So many questions needed to be explained. If he was a vampire than did that mean Tamaki was a vampire...what about Kyoya? Her head hurt, and she still felt light-headed. Closing her eyes she felt a wave of exhaustion flood through her mind and thoughts. Suddenly sleep had over taken her.

Waking up, Haruhi tossed to her stomach and characteristically throw a pillow to cover the light that was shining through her window. She paused and bolted up and looked around the room.

"Hunny!" She scrambled to her feet and hurriedly put her yellow dress on, and scrambled down the stairs to see the bar empty. No leering costumers, no over-bearing father, just the aroma of warm muffins seeping through the door that led to the kitchen.

"Oh Haru-chan" piped a young boy as he came out in a quite adorable chef's hat and a size to big apron. "Sit down, I made breakfast!"

Haruhi sat dumb fondly at a small wooden table by her favorite window. Soon she was welcomed by a muffin, and a bowl of porridge.

"Thank you..." She smiled at Hunny as he beamed at her. As she began to eat, she watched Hunny sit on the chair across from her. "Hunny, what time is it?"

"Oh. No need to worry, Haru-chan. We aren't going to attend school today. I believe I need to explain a few things..." He peered through a golden cascade of hair, looking for her reaction to what she said. Instead of doing anything dramatic she stated bluntly:

"I'm not going to turn into a vampire, am I? After all you did bite me..." Her voice was filled with curiosity as she smiled softly at him.

"Oh no! I wouldn't do that to you Haru-chan. Only pure-blooded vampires can change humans into - Wait. How did you know I was a vampire?"

"Hm. You could simply say your fangs and my love of folk lore gave it away."

"Oh. Okay then. Well, um. This is sorta awkward, ne Haru-chan?"

"I guess. You are still Hunny, no different than yesterday. Can you just...I guess inform me a little bit. I'm in the dark here."

"Ah. Where to begin...well, like I said, only elite, pure-blooded vampires can change a human, it is quite a painful process. What else is there? Oh yes. We need blood depending on our appetites, and if we don't get our blood, or we go out to hunt...we um change our forms a bit. Like you saw last night I grew and my eyes changed. For most vampires it is different. Some change completely, but the most deadly stay the same...We can stay out in the sunlight, and we can eat food though it isn't needed. Eh, I don't know what else...ne...Oh. Yes. We all have special "talents" bestowed onto us when we change to a vampire, or born one. I am strong...and Tama-chan -"

"Tamaki? I knew it...what about Kyoya?"

"Huh? Oh no, Haru-chan. You can't tell him I told you about us. He will be very angry..."

"Who will be angry?"

"I'm not allowed to say..." Hunny's eyes glanced suspiciously out the window, and was relieved to see no one standing outside. "Anything else?"

"Are there anymore of your kind?"

"Oh yes, Haru-chan. Though we have to move around a lot because we never look any older. Once you are transformed you are immortal until you are...killed."

"You mean like by disease or a stake being driven into your heart?"

"Um. No, silly. The quirks about being a vampire is that you can't get sick, unless you are weak. We can only be killed if you...chop our...bodies up and put flame to the remains. That's just for you to know Haru-chan...in case I get a little carried away. There are other ways...but I don't know the other ways...I prefer not to think about it. It's not to pleasant, ne?"

"Not at all. If you are a vampire than what is Mori?"

"Oh. Takashi is special he is a -"

"Hunny-san!" cried a loud, French man. "What are you doing! Our precious Haruhi can not let her virgin ears hear the spoiled words that would come out of your mouth. I'm sorry Haruhi. I should have protected you last night; I had a feeling something was wrong, but I thought Hunny was strong...Forgive me, beloved maiden!"

"Tamaki-san. So you are a vampire as well?"

"Oh? Hunny-san didn't tell you? Of course I am, though these good looks are purely passed down from gorgeous genes." Tamaki stroke a pose, and then plopped himself beside Haruhi. "Haruhi! Haruhi Don't you want to know what talent I have? Don't you!"

"Um...sure Tamaki-san..."

"Oh good. I can put people to sleep in a snap...and um...I can make them have good dreams or bad dreams and stuff like that. Isn't it great, Haruhi?"

"That is very interesting, Tamaki-san."

"Please call me Tamaki, or beloved."

"You...bastard..." Haruhi grumbled, and looked out at the window into the forest. "I have to do something really quick, I will be right back..." The young Fujioka needed a break from the bedlam that was occurring in her house. She stumbled onto the grass on the side of her house in her bare feet.

"Hunny, I will assure Kyoya that this will never happen, am I correct?"

"Yes, Tamaki..."

"Good. Now unfortunately you will have to help me with the task Kyoya told me to carry out."

"You don't mean...How could he! Takashi doesn't deserve this. You know Takashi wouldn't harm Haruhi!" Hunny exclaimed, tears of fury falling from his eyes as they danced from brown to blue.

"Hunny, I suggest you calm down. Otherwise, Kyoya will not let you live. I'm afraid that I can't go against his orders...Come, let us give her a few minutes before we must complete our task..."

Haruhi stumbled through the forest, growing utterly frustrated that he wasn't there.

"Mori! Please, come out. I want to see you!"

Her words echoed through the forest, as she desperately wanted to his face. It was alarming that she cared so deeply for him, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see him. Suddenly she felt eyes on her back.

"Mori...If you don't come out, I will throw myself in the river. You will never see me again..." Her voice cracked as she stumbled onto her knees. Suddenly she was caught up in a warm embrace.

"Haruhi...We don't have much time..." His mellow voice was soothing, and her frustrations simply melted away. She looked up at him, his coal eyes now brimmed with a cobalt blue, his stoic face falling as he smiled down at her with an unknown emotion. "Haruhi...I care...deeply about you. I will never, never leave you. I will protect you. But...you will soon forget about me." His face fell, as he stared down at the girl he had watched grow from her toddler years. The girl he knew he was helplessly in love with.

"No...I won't, I promise you. I won't forget you Mori..."

"Ah. Maybe not in your heart, but your mind will soon be erased of every memory of me...I will still be there, Haruhi. Look for me..." He tensed, and his head was brought up. "They are coming to get you..."

"I won't forget you..." Haruhi promised, silently cursing her womanly emotions as the tears began to fall.

"Such beautiful lies...Haruhi..."

The moment Haruhi experienced love was through the simple kiss her protector gave. She was filled with undeniable bliss. As his lips pressed down against her, her knees turned inwards as she toppled into his arms. Her fingers ran through his wild hair, and her nose was filled with the aroma of wood chips, cinnamon and mint. His scent...his musk...his essence had filled her human body as well as her soul as she searched for more ways to be attached to this ethereal being before her. Her fingers hastily went to his face, and let the shocks of electricity flow through her veins.

When he stepped away, he mouthed words of the end but a new beginning.

Then he was gone.

Haruhi couldn't remember what happened last; she simply stared at the silhouettes of two vampires coming towards her. She didn't care how weak it looked when they whispered and she cried.

"Don't take him away from me...I love hi-"

Before she could remember complete her confession, she blacked out.

This is where the true conflict begins...

Fujioka Haruhi has fallen in love with a forgotten lover.

All memories of him have now been omitted from her mind.

This would be a day marked when the peace was gone from the forest; the day Haruhi gave a promise she couldn't keep.

However, it was a new beginning for her.

Mori was standing right there when she cried out his name for the last time. He watched his best friend hold her down as the French man performed the dirty task. His silent eyes watched as they carried her away from him, from their lives together. He knew all seemed hopeless now, but he was now devising a plan to get her to fall in love with him all over again. A new plan to achieve his happily ever after with her.

And Mori definitely wouldn't give up...He loved her too much.

* * *

**A/N**: Man. Deep words in this text. A little angsty, and out of character. I hoped it cleared up confusion, but added more questions that will keep you guys wanting to read. Thanks for the ten reviews! Woohoo. I shall jump for joy in a few minutes. I just hope that more will come. I really need reviews. It is my policy not to ask for a certain amount of reviews, but I would love some.

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the short side, I promise the next one will be longer.

Where can I go now that Haruhi has lost all memories of Mori? Oho. Just wait and see.

Also, Mori will be in the next chapter(to all my Mori fans). I promise there will not be a chapter without him.

Read & Review please. I adore you all. (Any questions, just ask me on your review, I will answer them to the best of my ability)

Ja ne.

Jordan


	4. Hide And Seek

**Enchantment**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but what do you really need to own to live?_

Chapter Four:Hide And Seek

_Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_

_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit_

The air had a certain bounce as a young girl began her way down the flowered path to her destination. As her heeled shoes clacked against the stone flooring, her thoughts were concentrated on her motivation: to track down the bastard who added more money onto her lunch bill. Her large eyes blinked as she collided with a strong figure. Looking up, she blinked and offered an apology and left to find Kyoya...leaving the victim in the dust.

It had been four months since she had learned the darkest secret of three wealthy men. She had learned to cope with the fact that they weren't as suspicious as they seemed to be. In fact, beside the disgusting dress of putrid yellow and the heels of Hell, she was enjoying herself at the Ouran institute. She had to "kindly" thank a certain dark-haired vampire for leaving her with the tab yet again.

Placing her pale hands onto the golden knob, she turned it and entered a music room. She shut her eyes to avoid all floating flower petals that would stick to her eyes. She was surprised to see no outrageous greeting, no flowery death. She smiled with hesitation as she took another step unto the now granite floor. Inside was a sanctuary for all delirious women. Her smile now morphed into a stiff line as her eyes narrowed on a target. All the women were surrounding him, and he let them shower him with praise and compliments.

"Haru-chan! Look Haru-chan! It's strawberry cake! Your favorite, ne?" A young, German boy laughed like a cherub; if they could they would add wings and a halo to the loli-shota. "Would you care to join us, Haru-chan?"

"Oh, Hunny. I will sit out on this one. Maybe when we get home." She lightly smiled to the girls that crowded around her surrogate child. She certainly couldn't resist his innocence. Together they both sat together and talked about many things. Haruhi would learn more about vampires, and Hunny would learn more about Haruhi's child hood. Although, at times, it seemed fuzzy. Hunny would grow quiet when she would sit on her bed, her hands hiding her face as she tried to search for something missing. He would always apologize, though Haruhi would never understand why. It wasn't like it was his fault. She simply thought her over-loving father had dropped her on her head a few times, leaving her memories a bit hazy. She knew the basics of what happened in her life, and why waste her precious time trying to remember when she could simply make new memories with her new friends? Even if she felt something missing...

"HARUHI! My beloved daughter! Have you missed daddy?" The shrill of his voice could send girls to their dream lands but to Haruhi he was simply annoying.

"Tamaki-san, I just saw you an hour ago..." Haruhi gazed viciously past Tamaki to Kyoya and those...trollops.

"In an hour, anything could happen, my beloved." Now a blonde-haired, French man had his attention on Kyoya and his clients as well. "Come now, Haruhi. Jealousy does not beseech you. We all know Kyoya loves you..." He let out a small puff of air, and ruffled her long head of caramel hair. "None-the-less, you are valuable to me as well. You know you have my love! My fair maiden, please go out with me!" Tamaki swirled around her, and made her feel light-headed with the faint smell of gardenias.

"Tamaki-san, I must go get dressed. Also, Kyoya does not love me. We are on an neutral contract of friendly feelings. We signed it and what not. Now, please excuse me..." She sighed, and smiled before casting a glance at Kyoya. Their eyes locked, his onyx pair on her own shade of sierra. Her smile faded away softly as she turned to go change. Picking up her new knap-sack(for she had misplaced the other one somewhere, she forgot), she made her way to the back of the room and into the bathroom.

Taking off her clothing and putting on a cotton white shirt and green overalls, she stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't changed much. She had gotten a few noticeable curves, and her hair had grown out with the persuasion of Kyoya. She frowned, and turned to the side to inspect the way she looked. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she brushed off the dirt from her work uniform and the negative thoughts that filled her mind. It wasn't as if she cared what Kyoya thought of her.

'Heh. That rich bastard could care less what happened to me...' she bitterly thought to herself, as she jammed her dress into the bag. Slinging it over her small, petite shoulders, she took a deep breath. 'That bastard can be so persuasive at times. It's definitely annoying. I'm sure if I were a man I would be fooled by his looks...'

Almost kicking down the door in frustration, it swung out with much momentum to be stopped as it smacked a figure. The door stopped moving and it left a man on the floor. She breathed in deeply, and almost dropped to her knees.

"Oh my. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that...Really I - OH! Look at the time. I'm late! Sorry again." She smiled weakly, and bowed deeply before leaving him there. Getting up, he smiled softly and rubbed his head. Haruhi turned her head to look at him to make sure everything was alright, and slowed down. She turned her whole body to look at his large frame, and his well-dressed figure. Her cheeks blazed with heat as she bowed one more time before leaving him.

He looked so familiar; Haruhi clutched her bag to her chest, attempting to dull the pain. She rounded the corner, the granite turned to marble as she slowed down from her sprint.

"Dear mother in Heaven, what is wrong with me..." She whispered into the empty hallway, and sighed as the walls ate her words into nothing. She turned to open a door that would lead her out into the elaborate garden that surrounded the school and led to the front courtyard. This school simply had too much money on their hands.

She let the sun beam down onto her heated face, and she allowed the breeze to spin her around. This was her favorite place to reside in. After all, no one was allowed in the forest, so this was a quite nice constellation prize. The Fujioka didn't even know what was so nice about the forest. It seemed so melancholy and lonely.

Taking her time to venture into the outside Eden, Haruhi looked at the sun's position. Maybe she had a few minutes to spare before she had to go onto the cattle farm. She walked toward her favorite oak. It was large in size, and towered over everything. It's wisdom sparked through it's old branches and this tree had a certain appeal to her eyes. Slowing down her pace, she sat underneath it's shade. She let her long lashes cover her eyes as she let out a small yawn.

"Just a few minutes...won't hurt..."

She was not actually asleep, rather she let the thoughts sweep over her mind...leading her to think about her purpose in life. She had spent so much time with the trio of vampires. They had celebrated her's and Hunny's birthday; they had experienced true troubled times with Haruhi's frequent and alarming headaches. Together they had become, dare she say it, best friends.

When The Host Club began, Haruhi was certainly skeptical. She believed it showed how cliche a man was, and how silly the girls were for wanting such a fake romance. Through time she began to see why they came back: to see people that wouldn't treat them poorly. She was sure that they all had to come here so their parents could get a hefty price on their marriages. It truly made her admire the girls for their last attempts with happiness, no matter how artificial it was.

"Haruhi, it is time to get up..."

A velvet voice came into her head, as she shifted her position. Her nose was filled with a vague, familar scent...was it cinnamon? No, was it mint? What was it...

"Haruhi, it's time to awake..."

She shut her eyes even tighter. Maybe if she stayed still, he would stay there. She would be able to obtain this pleasure for a few more minutes.

"Haruhi, don't give up on me just yet..."

Haruhi bolted up, and saw no one there. Her head was pounding, as she felt the world around her swirl. She quickly dropped on all fours, and let the food she had eaten an hour again regurgitate onto the soft grass. Her pleasurable moment was now quickly vanishing, as a sweeping feel of intensity rushed through her veins.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she thought to herself wondering what had caused this violent attack on her. A few times it was because she went into the forest, and was over flooded with emotion that she certainly questioned. Other times it had been due to too much remembering of things dealing with something unknown. She hung her head low, and tried to breathe without letting out a muffled sob. These headaches would soon get the best of her.

"Tsk. Haruhi, are you alright? The doctor told you thinking to much will give you those migrains. Here, take this..." A cool voice broke the silence as Kyoya squatted down to the sick girl. If only she knew how fragile and pale she looked. It certainly worried him for the most part. Even through the three of them to try to cheer up Haruhi, she always seemed so lonely, so sad. He wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and the wiped her mouth, before giving her an encouraging smile. "It's all for the best; I promise you, you will be fine if you just stop thinking so much about the past. All you need is me...no one else. I will protect you..."

Instead of getting an embrace, Kyoya had somehow choose the wrong words. Haruhi began to throw up more, as more tears came out of her red eyes.

"Kyoya, what is wrong with me...I heard a voice. I'm going senile, am I not?"

"Haruhi, if you would stop thinking-"

"How can I stop thinking? You don't care, do you?"

"Haruhi...I'm sorry. You need to just stop trying to remember things."

"Of course."

"Haruhi, it is for the best."

"Of course it is."

Kyoya stared as Haruhi looked up at him, her face lost in a sea of confusion. Picking her up, he held her close.

"All these years, Haruhi. Why do you think I do anything, unless it is for your best interest?"

She didn't speak, or rather she couldn't. She felt a welcoming sleep catch up to her, and she fell asleep instantly in her friend's arms.

"Thank you, Tamaki. Haruhi...It's getting worse. How come, Tamaki? Please explain it to me again." Kyoya didn't stop to look up, for his eyes were welling up with concern for the love of his life.

"Well, Kyoya, I guess it is because of Takashi...We both know his type can't cast any enchantments on a human like we can, but his bond with Haruhi...it seems to strong for me to break. Every minute she spent with him was imprinted in her. Just because she doesn't remember, doesn't mean it isn't there. The memories of him will remain there...Kyoya, I think we have made a mista-"

"Silence," whispered a dangerously low voice that came from Kyoya. "I never make mistakes. You simply didn't do your job to the best of your abilities..."

"Kyoya-san, I apologize, but I believe that this isn't my fault. I did my best, and you need to stop being absorbed. Haruhi is not a possession. She is a human girl..."

"Say it again, Suoh, and I promise that you will be run out of town like you had to last time, and there won't be a place to hide..."

"Yes, Ootori-san. I must be off."

With that, the shadow of Suoh Tamaki had left Kyoya's shaking figure. He was furious to say the least. It was never his fault. It was all Takashi's fault for harming Haruhi. He simply could not be forgiven. These past months of making Haruhi feel better seemed meaningless. If he had to force his love upon, then so be it he would.

He looked up at the now evening sun, it's red, circular shape was lovely. The orange rippled in and the deepest purples had faded on the horizon. He smiled unsurely, trying to make out the beauty of the sun. He didn't know whether it was because of the moon finally coming out or if the sun truly had moved him, he felt some of his worries leave him. He stared down at the slumbering girl, and leaned in. His cool breath soothed her hot head; he placed his lips onto the top of her head, and felt satisfied.

"Haruhi, my love, you will never be able to hide from me."

With that being said for only the garden to hear, he took his leave to her house. In the back of his head, he had a bad feeling that her remembering things wasn't the worst to come. Kyoya never planned on the actual cause of his problem to be attending the school the next day...

Haruhi was in a endless sleep. She couldn't get over the fact that lately, her dreams had become very good dreams filled a certain French fellow that openly pined for her; okay, so maybe it wasn't the best of dreams, but it certainly kept her asleep from her normal insomnia.

Just as Tamaki began to bestow gifts by her throne, the words coming out of his mouth became muted. Slowly everything began to disappear: first it was the garments on the mannequins, then the gifts and then the chair. Haruhi panicked and looked at Tamaki who slowly faded away...leaving her alone with the darkness.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi whipped her head around, and a shadow stood by her. She tried to find the owner of the shadow, but her eyes couldn't find the thing that hid from her. She felt a presence standing right in front of her. She felt this nothing touch her face; she heard this voice repeat itself, mumbling apologies. She reached out and felt out a face. Slowly her fingers felt out his high cheek bones, then they brushed against his closed eyes. They trailed down to his mouth, and then to his neck. She saw nothing but felt something.

"Haruhi, can you not remember yet? I'm right here...ready to be found."

"What...do you mean? Where - More importantly who are you? Who..." Haruhi stopped her interrogation as she stared at him for an instance. His quick flash of cobalt eyes, his wild, jet black hair, his broad shoulders. "Mo-" Suddenly, he was gone. She sat alone in the darkness, trying to figure out who he was. She frowned, and tried to control her dream. She wanted to see him again.

_"We are leaving. Haruhi. Listen, if you value your life you will never step foot in here. That monster...he stares at you as if you were to be eaten. It's truly disgusting. Let us go." _

"Kyoya?"

She shut her eyes tightly, as random sentences filled her ears. She never recalled having a conversation like this before. Had she not sporadically awoken, she would have discovered more than needed.

As Haruhi sat up, she felt the sweat pour down her back. She stared at her hands, and rubbed her eyes in frustration. Haruhi looked over and found that Hunny's futon wasn't occupied. Judging by the position of the moon, it was pretty late. Her brow furrowed in concern as she slowly got up from her bed. Her headache was still there; Haruhi sighed, before rubbing the bridge of her nose. She made sure not to make any extreme movements(for that would increase her headache) and sluggishly moved down the stairs. She entered the vacant bar, and saw a small candle light. She followed it out the door and stopped when she saw Hunny enter the forest. To say the least, Hunny holding a miniature cake with a candle was suspicious, but going into the forest added more questions to her head. She stepped onto the soft flooring of soil. She took another step, and another trying to keep her knees from collapsing on her. She got a few feet into the forest before she had to collapse in frustration. Going any further would make the headache unbearable.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear friend. Happy birthday to you," giggled a small, familar boy. "It's your birthday, ne? I thought...this would be nice. It would be nice to see you again...it's like old times, right?"

"Ah."

"I'm sorry...It couldn't be helped. Please forgive me..."

"Mitsukuni, thank you."

"You are welcome. I best be off, Haruhi isn't doing so well...I feel worried about her."

"Something is wrong with her?"

"I guess. She's been getting these awful headaches...I feel so bad sometimes."

"It can't be helped, Mitsukuni. So how long have you been...this way."

"Ne? OH! Right. Um...about. I dunno. Eight years?" Hunny stopped his words, and clucked his tongue. "Silly. You know you couldn't prevent it. I really have to go. She has been listening for a while...Yes. I understand. Happy birthday, cousin."

Haruhi wobbled back over to the patch of grass on the side of her house. She took a deep breath and tried to steady her spinning vision.

"Haru-chan. What would your papa say if he knew you eavesdropped?"

Hunny appeared before her squinted eyes. She smiled weakly, and looked up at him. Her best friend.

"Hunny...whose birthday was it?"

"My cousin's..."

"Why don't you invite him over?"

"Because he isn't allowed yet, Haru-chan. It's complicated."

"Oh...okay."

"Silly girl. You are tired,ne?"

"I guess."

"Okay. Let's go."

With Hunny's assistance, in no time they were back to her room. She let a small puff of air from her mouth go into the air. Being layered with an endless amount of blankets, she laughed softly.

"I think that is enough, Hunny."

"Oh, Haru-chan. We both know you get cold just by touching us. Heehee. You are lucky that your papa is naive enough to think I'm only ten, Haru-chan." Hunny's voice got huskier as he crept to her bed.

"Mhm. Hunny, you should go feed. You are beginning to change, and I'm not feeling the best to let you partake in my blood."

Hunny blinked, and his pupils stopped dilating. Looking down at his matured form, he grinned.

"I guess so, Haru-chan. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, ne?"

"That would be nice of you, Hunny." She rolled to face him, brown eyes narrowing in seriousness. "I mean it though, no blood from me."

"I promise, Haru-chan. I will not unless I have permission."

"Okay, good night..."

"G'night Haruhi...now sleep for me, okay?"

"Mhm..."

Hunny's eyes grazed her sleeping body, and sighed. He wouldn't even try, not with her emaciated body looking like that. He stood up, and stretched. His hands easily flattened against the ceiling. He smiled again, with a feeling of broken love as he bent over. Kissing her softly on the forehead and then the cheek, he left with that token of unspoken affection towards the girl. Racing through the forest, his bright blue eyes pierced the shrubbery.

"Yum. Rabbit."

The sun beams tugged at her sleeping face. She got up with much restraint, but some how she felt happy. Today felt like a good day. Her sleep was nice, and it was about her mother. Nothing could get any better. She stared at the blood trail from the window to Hunny's bed. There slept the small vampire in all his innocence. She sighed. He always made a mess. After cleaning up her room and removing any traces of the red liquid, she tended to herself and placed a light purple dress made out of cotton. Slipping it over her head, it softy touched the back of her knees. She had to thank Kyoya for it. This dress seemed to be almost as simplistic as her. Needless to say it was her favorite birthday present. She blinked, and tilted her head. Hadn't Hunny mention a birthday? She sighed. Her memory had been fading in and out; she began to worry about her health.

Closing the door with a silent thud, Haruhi made her way down the stairs.

"Darling dove! I have made something for Kyoya-kun," Ranka giggled and handed his daughter a bento. "Now, off with you. I want you to be quick."

Haruhi left for her father shoved her out the door forcefully. She couldn't help but twitch. His father had forgotten to make her one. Eyes narrowed as she made it down the street. The signs of industrialization showed through the small town. The western garb and the mechanics coming in from England. Haruhi looked at the new faces of men - young and old. A flash of red stood out from the crowd, and when she turned another head bestowing strawberry hues stood out. Was she seeing double? Rubbing her eyes, she reprimanded herself for being so flighty and made her way to the school. Dodging normal students, she made her way down the marble hallway. Her acute ears picked up the sounds of yelling. She moved quickly.

"Why must Kyoya be angry so early in the day?" She thought to herself as she opened the magohany doors to his classroom. The scene replayed in her eyes the moment it happened. Kyoya was standing there, his eyes flashing from topaz to aquamarine, his hair growing longer with each second. She gasped, trying not to be captivated with his beauty. How could someone be so beautiful? Tears flooded in her eyes, as she tried to look away. He was just so breath-takingly so. It had been the first time Haruhi had seen Kyoya's vampire side. Of course his actions weren't as appealing. He lifted up a tall man by the thoart against the wall, pushing him harder and harder up. The man didn't seem to struggle. He just stared blankly as he took the abuse.

"I told you to stay away from her, Takashi!" Kyoya's icy voice stopped Haruhi from interferring. His malice and hatred...a side she hadn't seen until now.

"I...can't." He croaked, as he looked down at Kyoya.

"Why? Do you not value your life? More importantly...do you not value Haruhi's?"

"I can't...You might as well kill me. Having her not know me...it is toture enough. The pain...is unbearable."

"You think it's my fault? A monster like you...has no right to fall in love with a girl like her."

"You are right..." His voice sounded so hollow and empty. Haruhi looked at the tall man. She stared at him, but nothing came over her. She didn't know who he was. She took a step, and then another.

"Kyoya-san!" She shouted, as her steps became faster. "What do you think you are doing to him?"

"Haruhi...go away. This is not of your importance."

"I do not know who this man is, but you are treating him like he is below you. Do you not care? You are no better than he is. Now let him go...or I will never forgive you."

"...Does he mean that much to you, Haruhi?"

"I-I-I...don't know. Just...please. Release him."

The releasing of Kyoya's foe was unexpected. Takashi struggled for breath, and with Haruhi's assistance had gotten up. She smiled up at the stranger and smiled.

"Hi again..."

"Hello."

Kyoya stared with unbelieving eyes. No. He wouldn't give up. He slowly changed to his normal form, though his eyes still were covered with ice.

"You can't say a word, Takashi...Or, it could mentally kill her."

Takashi paled as he looked down at the innocent girl...the love of his life.

"Ah..."

Kyoya coldly turned away and pointed the door.

"Haruhi-chan...take him. I believe I'm getting sick to my stomach just being with this filth."

Haruhi's eyes snapped over to Kyoya as he sat down at his desk. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it.

"Let's go..."

"Ah..."

They turned and left Kyoya to his plotting. He would not give up. Haruhi and Takashi quietly went down the hallway with no conversation what so ever.

"So...I'm Fujioka Haruhi. And you are?" Haruhi said uneasily, as she looked up at the striking young man.

"Takashi..."

"Mori...It's nice to meet you." She blinked and blushed. "I'm sorry...I don't know where that came from."

"Ah. I don't mind it. It's a nice name."

Haruhi couldn't help but smile as they walked along, there steps in sync. Suddenly, Mori stopped and grabbed a hold of Haruhi's wrist. He cupped her face with his other tan hand and lifted her chin so their eyes connected.

"Haruhi...have you really forgotten?"

"Eh...I'm sorry Mo-Takashi-san. I don't know what you are talking about."

He pulled closer to her, until their bodies molded into one. There faces slowly drawing nearer as he stared passionately into Haruhi's confused eyes.

---------------

A/N - Done! Yay. Thank you for the reviews. I know it is Monday...but a different Monday. Ahaha. I hope you enjoyed this fabricated chapter. I really tried for you guys. I hope it wasn't vague or confusing.

What will happen to Haruhi? Does Hunny love Haruhi? Why is Kyoya so possessive of Haruhi? Did anyone notice a certain pair of Hosts in the crowd? Why am I asking these rhetorical questions? Will they be answered in the next chapter? Why haven't you reviewed yet?

I basically have the jist of the next chapter to come. Um...but I don't have song lyrics yet. You will find out a bit more about Kyoya's past along with the relationship of Mori's and Hunny's. It may take a few more weeks, aheh...unless there are alot of reviews.

About the beta-ing. PM me if you a definitely interested. I would love the help, and the ideas!

OH and 9 pages(4500 and more words)...just for you guys. :D

R&R


	5. Temptation

_Let me just say this to you_

_I know we can pull through_

_we're always given a way out of these temptations_

A loud, sickening slap cracked through their surroundings, and the young girl stood bewildered at the action that had just taken place. Eyebrows scrunched together and cheeks ripened at the event. The man before her now shrunk, looking like a boy who had just been caught doing something horrible. He was more stoic than ever as his back straightened, now towering over the petite Haruhi. Her hand stung from such an impact on her. Around them, the air seemed stagnant; neither moved from each other, both their eyes stared in disbelief at each other.

"If that is the way it must be," Takashi said with his monotone voice. His tan skin was darker around his high cheek bones, slowly a large hand felt the throbbing flesh around his face. He nodded towards Haruhi and heels turned. Long strides only took moments for him to be out of Haruhi's sight. She slunk to her knees again for that day. Dusk was slowly kissing the earth, and round eyes stared as the violent sky turned from red to dark. Calculating what happened, Haruhi mused over her actions as she treaded on home; the clock wheels in her head had turned.

'This is far from happenstance,' she thought, 'if only I understood more. Why did I believe his name was Mori? It's utter nonsense. And how come I felt as if I met him for the first time that evening? More importantly, Kyoya seemed to dislike him, though now I can't even remember what had happened the past few hours.' A frown slowly tugged at her mouth, and she thought of that kiss that was placed on her mouth. It wasn't unpleasant, but she felt used for a moment. Certainly she wasn't a trollop; her standards were higher than that. To kiss a stranger undid an morals her father had taught her.

The rocky terrain turned to soft grass and she could tell she was already home without looking up. Blinking, she heard the bushes rustle. Her breath quickened. Her house could be seen in a distance, and she suddenly felt watched. Quickening her pace, she let her legs carry her farther faster. Suddenly she heard footsteps stepping after her own. Afraid to look around at whatever was following her, she bolted into a sprint, intuition kicking up to say that it wasn't friendly, whatever it was. Hesitantly she was at the stoop of the housing. She sighed in relief and walked up the first two concrete stairs before turning. There before her stood Hunny, his grown form puzzled as he walked towards her. His blue eyes pierced her heart as he searched something in her face.

"Haru-chan?" His husky voice questioning what made her run. "Are you alright? I was on my way out when I saw you running. You ran right past me." He paused before stepping again, his bare feet hitting the soil with a light thud. Already at the bottom of the steps he was equal in height with her. "Are you alright," he repeated, more demanding this time as his concern pressed on.

"Oh, Hunny. Yes. I'm fine. I thought someone was following me. I'm just a bit jumpy, thats all." She bowed before getting to the third step and opening the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you feeding. I'll be upstairs." Her head turned and smiled at him unsure of what else to say. She couldn't just blurt out everything. Not without some rational thinking on her behalf. How could she burden her friend without thinking it through first. She closed the door behind her and left the young boy there in his natural state. He sighed, and ran a delicate hand through his long, golden hair. Speeding through the forest, he kept an eye out for anything that could have startled Haruhi while he looked for food. Slowing down, he saw a fawn standing underneath the moonlight. He would have felt bad if he didn't have such an appetite.

* * *

Kyoya uncrossed his legs, and recrossed them multiple times in the moment of frustration that he was dealing with. Taking off his glasses, he cleaned them meticulously as he waited for the arrival of his much wanted guests. He wasn't going to allow Haruhi to slip through his fingers so easily. Oh no, not after all the planning he had taken to assure her that he was the one she wanted. He let his head tilt back to look at the high beams of his manor, his neck resting on the leather of the love seat as he sank back into a memory of when they first met:

_She was a small little girl with round, brown eyes which reminded him of the meal he had just ate. She smiled at him, and nodded in a salutation. He sighed in relief. After his father had died, he had felt the weight of being a lord in the vampire era. At the time, vampires broke the rules with the thought of no one to punish them; they set havoc on the humans of the living world without fear of being rebuked. He had so much to take care of, and only being new at the thought of being responsible, he had no idea how he would take care of such a large and difficult task. He bowed at her and asked for her name._

"_It's Haruhi." She was blunt and simple, no batting of the eyelashes; no soft blushes or annoyingly high pitched giggles. He smirked._

"_I'm Kyoya. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Haruhi-chan." To his disbelief, a dirt clod had been projectiled into the air and landing square in the chest. His eyes narrowed as he brushed off the dirt. "I would hope you would give an explanation to your actions."_

"_I'm Ha-ru-hi. No "chan". Just Haruhi. I won't easily be belittled by your charms, Kyoya-san. I would prefer you leave them for someone else. To say I'm flattered would be an honest lie." _

_Stunned by the sudden outburst of hot air from the girl adjacent to him, he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Truly refreshing," he sighed with a nod. "I'll see you sooner than you think, Haruhi. Try not to be too commoner for me next time. I usually don't tolerate it."_

"_Stupid male." She muttered and folded her arms. She couldn't help but smile as he walked away briskly; to say she wasn't happy about meeting him would have been a lie._

He heard the clock chime. Midnight already and no sign of his desired guests. Rubbing his temples, he managed not to slip back into another flash back and got up from his chair. Putting his frames back onto his face, he turned to see a set of men staring at him mischievously. Both mirrored each others footsteps as they stepped towards him.

"You sent for us?" One asked, his strawberry blonde hair parted to the left;

"Yes. Mi'Lord said that you had much need for us," stated the other one, his hair parted to the right.

Both knelt before the high ranking vampire, their wardrobe consisted of two green, tweed jackets and dark pants. Golden eyes stared up at Kyoya, paying their respects to him.

"Yes. I have much a favor to ask of you both. Tamaki recommended you, and I suspect that you will do a better job carrying out my plan than he did. As long as you both are less compassionate as the fool is." He rose his eyes brow to question the pair. Both looked at each other and smirked heartlessly at the man.

"How can we love," one ventured.

"if we solely love each other," the second finished; "There is no room in our hearts for no one but ourselves."

"Perfect." He turned to go sit back down on his leather seating arrangement. "Now, let me inform you of what is to be done..."

* * *

Haruhi stared up at her blank ceiling, still contemplating what to do. She had to find Mori – no wait – Takashi again. She had some many questions to ask him, and for the first time that month, she felt no headaches. Nothing pained her at all as she thought of what her first action to be. She supposed it was time to ask Hunny for what had been bothering her. She sat up as she heard light foot steps on the roof. In a minute, the small Hunny had returned, a pleasant glow emitting from his face.

"Sorry, I had to clean up, Haru-chan," he smiled at her as he sat on his futon. It was already laid out and ready for him. "You need something? Because tomorrow I thought of making some strawberry strudel! Ne, wouldn't that be fun, Haru-chan?"

"Hunny...I need to ask you a question."

"Sure Haru-chan!" He nodded vigorously. He would answer anything for his best friend.

"Who is Takashi?"

And suddenly she saw a dark look pass over his face as he turned his head. He looked up at her, and he couldn't form the words.

"Haruhi..." he began, "I'm not allowed to say."

"Please, Hunny. I need to know." She leaned forward, an earnest look crossing her face as it was revealed to him how much it meant to her. Knowing the risk of facing the wrath of Kyoya, Hunny wasn't sure of what to do. Allowing to shift his legs into sitting like a Turk, he sighed a deep sigh.

"Alright Haru-chan. Takashi is...my cousin. And more importantly, he is the one who killed Kyoya's father."

Haruhi stared, and suddenly felt bile rise to her throat. This couldn't be. Mori couldn't have caused Kyoya's unhappiness. Right? She was tempted to say another word, but she wouldn't allow herself.

"I-I-I believe thats enough for tonight. Good night, Hunny."

"Good night, Haru-chan."

And as her world faded into black, Haruhi was afraid to dream for the first time in her life.

* * *

**A/N **– Whew. I'm done. It's not as long as I hoped for, but I hope it will do. Please be ready for the next chapter within the next two weeks!

And review. Otherwise, I don't have any inspiration. It is true. Questions, eh? I love questions. Confusion? Tell me so I can clarify.

Thank you for waiting for me to get it together.


End file.
